


Knocking at the door.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Pre Peter Betrayal, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, The Three Marauders miss Peter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: • {Ambientata durante la Prima Guerra Magica ~ James/Lily ~ Sirius/Remus}Il terrore provato da Lily e James ogni volta che qualcuno bussava alla loro porta, in piena Guerra.Ma fortunatamente, spesso la realtà è differente dagli incubi.Dal testo:"Nessuno bussava mai a casa Potter-Evans, tanto meno nel cuore della notte: da quando vivevano sotto la protezione dell’Incanto Fidelius e tutti i loro amici erano impegnati con le missioni dell’Ordine della Fenice, James e Lily erano più soli che mai. Sirius e Remus passavano ogni volta che potevano, spesso e volentieri anche Peter si univa a loro.Il gelo calò nella camera da letto di James e Lily, che si guardarono preoccupati quando il bussare continuava a persistere: potevano essere solo Peter, Sirius, Remus o il professor Silente, gli unici a conoscere la loro locazione e a potervi arrivare.«Resta qui con Harry.» disse James a Lily, afferrando la sua bacchetta e dirigendosi per le scale, pronto a difendersi.«Chi è?» domandò una volta avvicinatosi alla porta. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto, perché chiunque lo andasse a trovare lo avvisava sempre prima… e soprattutto non lo faceva alle undici e mezza di notte."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Parte Prima.

KNOCKING AT THE DOOR

PARTE PRIMA.

Nessuno bussava mai a casa Potter-Evans, tanto meno nel cuore della notte: da quando vivevano sotto la protezione dell’Incanto Fidelius e tutti i loro amici erano impegnati con le missioni dell’Ordine della Fenice, James e Lily erano più soli che mai. Sirius e Remus passavano ogni volta che potevano, spesso e volentieri anche Peter si univa a loro.  
Il gelo calò nella camera da letto di James e Lily, che si guardarono preoccupati quando il bussare continuava a persistere: potevano essere solo Peter, Sirius, Remus o il professor Silente, gli unici a conoscere la loro locazione e a potervi arrivare.  
«Resta qui con Harry.» disse James a Lily, afferrando la sua bacchetta e dirigendosi per le scale, pronto a difendersi.  
«Chi è?» domandò una volta avvicinatosi alla porta. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto, perché chiunque lo andasse a trovare lo avvisava sempre prima… e soprattutto non lo faceva alle undici e mezza di notte.  
«Sono io, Ramoso!» una voce biascicante parlò dall’altro lato, cosa che fece spalancare gli occhi a James, che abbassò immediatamente la maniglia e spalancò la porta allarmato.   
Sirius era lì e si reggeva a malapena in piedi, era appoggiato allo stipite e le sue mani erano sporche di sangue. Era partito la settimana prima per una in missione sotto l’Ordine della Fenice e adesso se lo ritrovava lì, agonizzante e ferito. C’era qualcosa che non andava.  
James dovette resistere all’istinto di prenderlo e accompagnarlo dentro e, con il cuore stretto, gli porse una domanda: «Cosa ha detto Remus quando delirava per la febbre al terzo anno?» doveva tenere la bacchetta puntata su Sirius, la prudenza non era mai troppa… ma quasi sperò che quell’uomo ridotto in quelle condizioni non fosse davvero il suo migliore amico.  
«”Non picchiare la puzzola!”» disse a fatica, e immediatamente James si apprestò ad andargli in contro e sorreggerlo, tenendolo per le spalle e cercando di condurlo dentro casa.  
«Per Merlino, Sirius, che cazzo hai fatto?!» urlò, subito dopo aver chiuso la porta. Ma già Sirius era letteralmente crollato sul pavimento, troppo debilitato per reggersi in piedi.  
«Cazzo...» biascicò James, mentre si inginocchiava per tenere il corpo di Sirius, sporcandosi le mani di sangue, proveniente da quella ferita che ancora non aveva localizzato «LILY!» urlò, per farsi sentire dalla moglie al piano di sopra «LILY TI PREGO, VIENI VELOCE! È SIRIUS! È FERITO!»  
Di fatti passarono solo pochi secondi prima che Lily corresse giù per le scale, precipitandosi accanto a James preoccupata. Aveva spalancato gli occhi verdi non appena aveva visto l’amico in quelle condizioni, ma tornò subito lucida per poterlo aiutare.  
«Aiutami a portarlo sul divano.» gli intimò, pronta e scattante. Sia lei che James avevano tenuto un corso di primo soccorso con i Guaritori del San Mungo, per qualsiasi emergenza.  
Dopo che il giovane Black fu adagiato sul divano, Lily iniziò a controllargli le pupille, a chiamarlo ripetutamente per farlo reagire… Ma non sembrava funzionare, ormai aveva completamente perso conoscenza. A quanto pare aveva resistito a lungo, forse anche troppo.  
«Va’ a chiamare Remus, veloce!» intimò Lily a James «Digli di venire qui urgentemente e portare la sua scorta di Essenza di Dittamo! Portami anche il kit di pozioni, fa’ presto!»  
James non disse una parola, troppo spaventato mentre Lily cercava di fare il possibile per Sirius. Correva su e giù per la casa per portare tutto il necessario a sua moglie, aveva evocato un Patronus da mandare a Remus e adesso attendevano solo il suo arrivo.  
«Cos’ha?» chiese James, mentre Lily aveva tolto la maglia e strappato un pezzo di pantalone a Sirius, per pulire con un Aguamenti tutte le ferite sul suo corpo. Nella mente del giovane Potter si proiettò il ricordo di quando anni prima Black si era presentato alla sua porta, con una valigia in mano ed evidenti segni di torture da parte della sua famiglia. Non vi era stato un giorno, da quella sera, che non avessero passato insieme.  
«Non lo so… Non so cosa è accaduto, non riesco a capirlo… Forse ha perso sangue.» rispose, cercando di non farsi sopraffare dalle emozioni, mentre Sirius emetteva un gemito di dolore non appena l’acqua toccava la sua pelle scorticata. «È Remus l’esperto di queste cose, speriamo solo che arrivi presto.»  
«Posso fare qualcosa?» domandò ancora, ma ricevette da Lily una risposta negativa.  
«No, sta’ semplicemente tranquillo.» gli rispose la giovane, comprendendo che l’agitazione del marito non avrebbe aiutato né lei, né Sirius «Io preparo una pozione contro il dolore, Remus provvederà a medicarlo con il Dittamo.» continuò, destreggiandosi tra varie provette.  
Così James andò a sedere sul bracciolo del divano, accanto all’amico, in modo da tenerlo costantemente sott’occhio mentre Lily preparava qualche pozione. Fortunatamente Harry continuava a dormire beato nella sua culletta, perché non se la sentiva minimamente di lasciare il fianco di Sirius; con movimenti leggermente impacciati gli scostava i capelli dal volto, mordendosi un labbro per non piangere.  
Era tutto… troppo.  
Tutti i suoi amici rischiavano la vita ogni giorno per proteggere la sua famiglia e mentre lui era letteralmente rinchiuso ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro dentro quella casa ad autocommiserarsi, il suo migliore amico veniva mandato chissà dove a farsi ridurre in quel modo da qualche seguace di Lord Voldemort.  
James poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Sirius, per sentirne il calore, per accertarsi che fosse vivo e tornare ad una realtà in cui ancora non era accaduta alcuna tragedia.   
«Resisti, Sir...»  
Fortunatamente i pensieri di James vennero interrotti da qualcuno che bussava alla porta, in maniera quasi allarmata… doveva essere Remus.  
Lily immediatamente si voltò con una provetta piena fino all’orlo di un liquido rosastro e la mise in mano a James, insieme ad una siringa.  
«Cerca di somministrargliela a piccole dosi, lentamente.» gli disse, afferrando prontamente la sua bacchetta e dirigendosi all’ingresso «Io apro a Remus.»  
James annuì silenziosamente, forse troppo sfinito per replicare, consapevole di essere troppo spaventato per poter affrontare qualsiasi evenienza. Semplicemente, con mani tremanti, iniziò a preparare la siringa.  
Lily aprì di poco la porta, tenendo la sua bacchetta pronta a colpire, ma si ritrovò davanti un Remus esageratamente preoccupato, quasi peggio di suo marito. Il volto era rosso e gli occhi visibilmente spaventati.  
«Lily! Ho ricevuto il patronus di James! Cosa è successo?»   
«Cosa abbiamo infilato nelle Burrobirre di James e Sirius l’ultima volta che siamo andati a I Tre Manici di Scopa?» domandò la giovane, seria, guardando l’amico andare leggermente nel pallone mentre cercava le parole nella sua mente impanicata.  
«Aglio tritato e senape...» disse, ricordando dello scherzo che aveva fatto quasi vomitare James davanti a tutto il pub.  
«Vieni dentro!»   
Lily tirò un sospiro di sollievo, per poi scostare la porta e far entrare il suo migliore amico, che si precipitò immediatamente alla ricerca di Sirius.  
«Cosa gli è successo?» domandò serio, una volta arrivato accanto al divano e inginocchiatosi davanti al giovane Black. Posò una mano sul braccio di James, per un veloce saluto, poi tornò a concentrarsi completamente sulle ferite dell’amico.  
«Non lo sappiamo, è arrivato qui così.» gli rispose Lily «Gli ho pulito le ferite e James gli ha dato una pozione anti dolore, dovresti medicarlo con il Dittamo… Sai farlo meglio di me e non voglio rischiare di fare danni.»  
La giovane rossa rilassò un poco i suoi nervi tesi, concedendosi qualche attimo di debolezza mentre si passava le mani sul viso, avrebbe voluto solo urlare: dovevano essere una famiglia felice, godersi i primi mesi con Harry, cenare ogni venerdì sera con gli amici… Non ritrovarsi a medicare le ferite di Sirius in piena notte.  
Sedette in un angolo accanto a James, e massaggiava dolcemente la sua schiena mentre guardava Remus versare delle gocce di estratto di Dittamo sulle ferite aperte.  
«Era sfinito quando è arrivato qui, è svenuto dopo qualche secondo.» gli comunicò James «Non ha fatto in tempo a dirmi nulla.»  
«Forse è stato torturato con la Cruciatus...» disse Remus, amaramente, dando voce ai pensieri che Lily non aveva voluto rivelare a James fino a quel momento «Se è svenuto è probabile che abbia tentato di resistervi.» il giovane accarezzò piano la fronte di Sirius, per poi iniziare a spalmare sulle sue ferite una pomata. «Queste non sono niente di grave, forse se le è fatte cadendo da qualche parte.»  
«Per fortuna.» James tirò un sospiro di sollievo, non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi dal volto corrucciato di Sirius, mentre Remus aveva iniziato a bendargli le varie parti del corpo.  
Il silenzio che era calato per qualche minuto nel salotto, mentre Lupin terminava le medicazioni, fu interrotto da Lily: «Vado a controllare Harry.» disse, per poi lasciare una carezza tra i capelli di James e alzarsi, per raggiungere il piano superiore con passo fiacco.  
I due Malandrini rimasero da soli, a vegliare sul terzo. Non avevano molto da dirsi: lo sguardo distrutto di James si alternava tra il cercare una reazione in Sirius e conforto in Remus. Solo quest’ultimo, però, riuscì a dargli un briciolo di ciò che cercava.  
«Starà bene.» lo informò «È solo stanco e provato, avvertiremo il professor Silente e, se entro qualche ora non si sarà svegliato o mostrerà segni di squilibrio, lo faremo trasferire al San Mungo.» allungò la mano destra e vi strinse al suo interno quella dell’amico, comprendendo la sua depressione. Nessuno dei due voleva neanche lontanamente pensarci a delle possibili conseguenze sulla salute mentale di Sirius dopo la Maledizione Cruciatus. «Coraggio, James.»  
Ed egli annuì silenziosamente, trattenendo nuovamente le lacrime davanti al corpo di Sirius.  
Remus aveva preso una coperta che aveva trovato sul divano e l’aveva posata dolcemente sul corpo del giovane dai capelli lunghi. Gli accarezzò piano la guancia e gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte.  
James, ancora una volta, tra quelle mura strette e i suoi amici troppo invecchiati per proteggere la sua famiglia da quella Guerra, si sentì soffocare.

Remus aveva letteralmente costretto James ad andare a riposare in camera propria, ma né lui né Lily erano riusciti a chiudere occhio per più di un paio di minuti, troppo sconvolti da quella serata al limite dell’assurdo. Remus stava ancora in salotto a vegliare su Sirius e, forse, a concedersi qualche attimo di debolezza anche lui.  
«Perché non rubiamo una Giratempo e torniamo ad Hogwarts?» domandò James, neanche poi tanto ironicamente «Quando tu mi odiavi e la nostra unica vera preoccupazione era quella di accompagnare Lunastorta alla Stamberga Strillante prima che facesse buio.»  
«Vuoi che torni ad odiarti di nuovo, Potter?» Lily si concesse una risata leggera, mentre cullava Harry tra le braccia e cercava di tirar su il morale di suo marito.  
«No, cazzo, tu ed Harry siete l’unica cosa decente di questa situazione...»  
James era seduto sul bordo del letto, dava le spalle a sua moglie e si teneva la testa tra le mani: aveva perso la sua aurea scherzosa, i suoi occhi si erano spenti dietro alle lenti dei suoi occhiali e i suoi capelli erano fin troppo pettinati. Sembrava invecchiato di anni in solo un paio di mesi, aveva delle occhiaie profonde e poteva giurare che tra la sua chioma ribelle stesse spuntando qualche ciocca bianca. E aveva solo 21 anni.  
«James… Lo so che stai male per Sirius, puoi parlarmene, non tenerti tutto dentro.»  
«Lui è mio fratello.» si morse l’interno della guancia, mentre una lacrima finalmente scendeva dei suoi occhi «E viene mandato in giro a fare missioni suicide per me, perché io sono bloccato qui.»  
«Non potrò mai comprendere il legame che c’è tra te e Sirius, ma anche Petunia è sotto protezione e - nonostante tutto - ammetto di essere in ansia per lei.» confessò Lily, accarezzando una guanciotta di Harry, che fortunatamente si era riaddormentato «Sai, è difficile accettare che ci sia qualcuno disposto a sacrificarsi per noi… O anche solo per il bene comune. Ma noi cosa abbiamo fatto prima che quella profezia mettesse in pericolo Harry? Per quante persone abbiamo rischiato la vita?»  
«È diverso.» James scosse la testa, lasciando che ormai le lacrime scendessero libere sulle guance… dopo mesi. «Non erano persone che amavamo, non erano nostri fratelli, sorelle, amanti, figli...» Lily ripose Harry tra i cuscini del loro letto, in modo da potersi avvicinare a James e fargli sentire il suo conforto «Remus viene mandato dai Lupi Mannari! Viene mandato da quelle bestie feroci che potrebbero sbranarlo da un momento all’altro solo perché non è come loro!» Lily gli levò dolcemente gli occhiali e lo abbracciò forte, concedendogli di piangere sulla sua spalla e accarezzargli i capelli, mentre gli sussurrava parole di conforto e gli lasciava piccoli baci sul collo «E adesso Sirius ritorna qui… in quel modo! Hanno utilizzato la Cruciatus su di lui!»   
Anche Lily dovette trattenere le lacrime a quel pensiero: in tutti quegli anni Sirius si era rivelato una delle persone più coraggiose che lei avesse mai conosciuto nella sua vita, oltre che un abilissimo mago e - soprattutto - un fedele e meraviglioso amico.  
«Sai perché Sirius sa resistere bene alla Cruciatus?» le domandò James, staccandosi dal suo abbraccio per poterla guardare negli occhi, anche se leggermente sfocato.  
«No...»  
«Quando viveva a Grimmauld Place, fin da piccolo, era la Maledizione preferita dei Black.» James lo confessò con una sorta di vergogna «Sua madre… e suo padre… e tutti i membri della sua famiglia la utilizzavano per punirlo ogni volta che faceva qualcosa che non era di loro gradimento. Ed è stato così fin da quando era bambino. Gli dicevano che così avrebbe imparato a resistevi.» la mano che Lily aveva poggiata sulla guancia del marito crollò sulla sua spalla, incredula, spaventata da così tanta oscurità «Non voleva che si sapesse...»  
«Che schifo...» fu l’unica maniera in cui riuscì a commentare, perché anche lei aveva un figlio e il solo pensiero di fargli una cosa simile, bambino o adulto che fosse, la fece rabbrividire.  
«Non è giusto che debba tornare a subire tutto ciò a causa mia...»  
Lily ingoiò quel macigno che le si era fermato in gola e portò nuovamente una mano trai i capelli di James, li accarezzò con amore, proprio come fece con il suo viso: passò a rassegna ogni parte del suo volto con le sue piccole dita, tentando di infondergli una vita ormai perduta.  
«Jamie, tu lo avresti fatto per Sirius?» gli domandò, guardandolo negli occhi. Da quando erano bloccati in quella casa la salute mentale di James si era deteriorata pezzo per pezzo, per Lily era straziante vederlo mentre cercava di nasconderlo a tutti.  
«Sì, sì… certo. Sempre. Non è neanche da chiedere… Io farei di tutto per lui, di tutto.»   
«E allora non puoi biasimarlo se lui sta facendo la stessa cosa per te… e per Harry. E per tutti noi.» la rossa sorrise, mentre due lacrime le solcavano le guance lentigginose «Non è semplice lasciarsi aiutare, James. Ma se non ci fossimo aiutati a vicenda in tutti questi anni probabilmente saremmo già tutti morti.»  
Ramoso annuì, cercando di convincersi di quelle parole, i Malandrini si erano sempre stati vicino nei momenti difficili e non: lui, Sirius e Peter avevano fatto di tutto anche solo per poter restare accanto a Remus durante le notti di luna piena ad Hogwarts e tutt’ora tentavano di aiutarlo in qualsiasi modo gli fosse possibile; lui, Remus e Peter erano stati molto vicini a Sirius, per rendergli più sopportabile il rapporto con la sua famiglia, lui stesso lo aveva ospitato dopo esser andato via da casa.  
Certo, magari non era tutto così serio da rischiare la vita in una Guerra, ma si poteva considerare un patto non scritto, forgiato in quella Mappa che avevano lasciato ad Hogwarts, che consentiva loro di potersi trovare e aiutare in ogni istante.  
«Non me lo perdonerei mai se dovesse accadergli qualcosa… a lui o a Remus o a Peter.» farfugliò, ma Lily scosse la testa e si sporse per lasciargli un tenero bacio sulle labbra.  
«Non possiamo vivere sotto questa prospettiva… Ma loro sono svegli, sono forti, sono stati addestrati dai migliori maghi dei nostri tempi.» la cosa non sembrò consolare James più di troppo, semplicemente si rintanò nell’incavo del collo di Lily a piangere tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto in tutti quei mesi.  
Fu un mero confortarsi a vicenda, cercando di abbattere tutti quei mostri che si erano creati nelle loro teste, troppo preoccupate dalle minacce alle quali il loro Harry era stato esposto. Solo un pazzo feroce poteva desiderare di uccidere un neonato con tale brutalità e tutti sapevano che Lord Voldemort ne sarebbe stato capace senza battere ciglio neanche una volta.   
Così si ritrovarono tutti e tre stretti in un abbraccio, ancora vestiti, tra le coperte del loro letto, grati che Harry non potesse comprendere ciò che stava accadendo nel loro mondo.

Per la terza volta, quella sera, James e Lily sentirono bussare alla porta, questa volta era un piccolo colpo discreto a quella della loro camera da letto, probabilmente proveniente da Remus. James non si era mosso di un millimetro, perciò alzò il volto e si strofinò gli occhi, cacciando via gli ultimi resti delle sue lacrime.  
«Lily, puoi venire un secondo?» Remus le chiese, sussurrando appena, giusto per farsi sentire.  
«Sì, arrivo!» gli rispose in fretta, per poi rivolgersi a James «Tu rimani qui con Harry, prova a riposare un poco.»  
Egli annuì, davvero troppo esausto per farsi vedere in quelle condizioni o anche solo per sopportare la vista di Sirius ancora ferito.  
Così Lily raggiunse Remus ed insieme tornarono nel salotto, dove Sirius era stato rivestito e adesso era rannicchiato in un angolo del divano, stretto in quella coperta.  
«Si è svegliato per qualche minuto prima, mi è sembrato abbastanza lucido, qualche giorno e dovrebbe riprendersi… Ho inviato un patronus a Silente, mi ha detto che ci invierà un Guaritore del San Mungo domani mattina.»  
«Oh Merlino, grazie al cielo...» la ragazza tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Tra qualche ora dovrò medicarlo di nuovo con il Dittamo, volevo chiederti se potresti aiutarmi con la Pozione Antidolorifica...» disse Remus «L’effetto di quella che gli abbiamo già dato è quasi finito.»  
«Sì, era d’emergenza, non ho avuto il tempo di farla fermentare...» sussurrò lei, sentendosi quasi in colpa, poi riportò lo sguardo sul volto del suo migliore amico «Tu come stai?»  
«Spaventato a morte...» ammise lui, con una risata nervosa, mentre preparava tutti gli ingredienti necessari alla pozione «So che starà bene, però, era solo il terrore iniziale. Quando il patronus di James mi ha comunicato tutto ero in preda al panico, ho preso tutto e mi sono smaterializzato in fretta e furia, poi dovevo essere lucido per aiutarvi e adesso sto scaricando tutta la carica emotiva...»  
Lily gli sorrise, visibilmente molto stanca, ma nonostante tutto gli posò una mano sulla spalla e iniziò ad aiutarlo con le provette.  
«Come va a casa Black-Lupin?» gli domandò, approfittando di quelle ore che avevano per stare insieme e parlare, che erano ormai una rarità. Tutti i loro incontri erano molto frettolosi e non avevano mai modo di parlare un po’ più profondamente, come ai vecchi tempi ad Hogwarts.  
«Come se non fossimo mai andati a vivere insieme.» affermò tristemente Remus «Ci vediamo molto poco, appena finisce una missione lui, la inizio io. È un po’ come quando tornavamo a casa da Hogwarts per le vacanze estive, se riusciamo a vederci quattro o cinque volte al mese è già tanto.»  
«Mi dispiace tanto, Rem...» gli rispose Lily, trovando paradossale il fatto che lei e James non potessero ritagliarsi neanche un attimo da soli, mentre i loro amici a stento riuscivano a stare assieme due giorni di fila.  
«Sirius mi dice sempre che quando finirà tutto questo saremo una vera famiglia.» le raccontò, non riuscendo a reprimere un sorriso a quel pensiero «Io ci spero davvero, penso che tutti noi un po’ di felicità ce la meritiamo, no?»  
«Hai ragione, sì. Ve lo meritate… e ce lo meritiamo.» rimarcò Lily, mentre tagliava accuratamente delle radici da versare nel calderone per la pozione «Anche James è molto provato, sembra che stia per impazzire costantemente chiuso qui dentro e allo stesso tempo si sente in colpa nel vedervi rischiare la vita nell’Ordine, mentre noi siamo qui.»  
«Voi dovete solo pensare ad Harry, il resto non conta.» Remus lo ammise amaramente, perché, ogni singola volta che gli tornava in mente il pensiero che Lord Voldemort avrebbe fatto di tutto per porre fine alla vita di quel bambino, il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene.  
Lo aveva visto nascere, era così innocente, così puro, così piccolo… E Lily e James non meritavano l’inferno che stavano passando solo perché un pazzo aveva deciso di uccidere loro figlio. «A proposito, come sta?»  
«Cresce.» un sorriso naturale illuminò il volto di Lily «E ogni giorno diventa sempre più simile a James. È la luce della nostra vita in questa prigionia…»  
«Ci credo! Sirius sarà molto felice di vederlo quando si riprenderà. E anche io, naturalmente.» Remus si fermò un istante, giusto per concentrarsi sulla preparazione di alcuni ingredienti per la pozione, poi si rivolse nuovamente a Lily, stavolta leggermente più serio, forse un po’ inquieto: «Tra tre giorni sarei dovuto andare in missione per l’Ordine, ma visto quello che è successo a Sirius… Insomma, volevo chiedere a Silente se fosse possibile rimandare. Secondo te accetterebbe?»  
«Spero di sì.»  
«In caso non dovesse accettare e Sirius non dovesse riprendersi del tutto, potrebbe rimanere qui? Giusto qualche giorno, per tenerlo d’occhio finché non si riprende del tutto.»  
«Non c’è bisogno neanche di chiederlo, Rem.» affermò la giovane, posando la bacchetta che aveva usato per concludere gli ultimi passaggi della Pozione Antidolore, poi tornò a sorridere «Certo, avere lui, James ed Harry dentro casa sarà come dover badare a tre bambini, ma si può fare.»  
«Grazie, Lily.» immediatamente Remus la tirò in un abbraccio, inglobandola tra le sue braccia lunghe in un gesto di puro sollievo e gratitudine. Ancora, dopo anni, non era abituato al fatto di avere degli amici su cui contare…  
«James ne sarà felicissimo.» sussurrò piano Lily, ancora stretta all’amico. In quell’istante si sentì pizzicare gli occhi: forse quei giorni avrebbero riportato nella loro vita un briciolo di normalità, sarebbero nuovamente stati assieme ai loro amici, avrebbero provato un sentimento differente dalla paura. Proprio per questo, Lily iniziò a singhiozzare sulla spalla di Remus, che prontamente la strinse di più e le lasciò una carezza sui capelli.  
«Hey, Lils...»  
«Scusami!» sussurrò, con ancora la voce rotta «Non vi vediamo da tanto e, anche se in queste condizioni, il fatto che siate qui per più di qualche minuto ci sembra una manna dal cielo...»  
Lily piangeva raramente, ma quella volta le veniva difficile smettere: era la roccia di tutti, cercava di resistere al meglio a quella situazione senza perdere la positività, ma anche lei ne sentiva il peso sulle spalle.   
Veniva consolata dalle tenere carezze dell’amico, che bene poteva comprendere il suo sentimento: il sentirsi soffocare nello stare chiusi, isolati, distanti da tutto, sbagliati, presi di mira, con le persone che ami che rischiano la vita per te. Erano tutte cose che lui aveva vissuto sulla sua pelle piena di cicatrici.  
Lentamente, l’abbraccio tra Lily e Remus divenne un lento dondolio, in cui il ragazzo iniziò a canticchiare una classica canzone babbana… e fu come una lenta terapia a passi di danza, che regalò loro un briciolo di quotidianità. Si ritrovarono nel cuore della notte a volteggiare goffamente nel salotto, dove Sirius ancora riposava, i loro volti stanchi e privi di sonno presto si distesero e le lacrime di Lily si asciugarono sulle sue guance.  
Inaspettatamente, in mezzo alla guerra, alle minacce di morte e a Sirius mezzo ferito sul divano, sul testo di “Hey Jude, don’t make it bad…”, due veri sorrisi spuntarono sui volti di Lily e Remus.  
Una speranzosa sensazione riscaldò le loro anime, a discapito di tutto il male: sentivano che presto, quando tutto quello sarebbe finito, sarebbero stati davvero una vera famiglia.

FINE PARTE PRIMA


	2. Parte Seconda.

KNOCKING AT THE DOOR

  
  
  
PARTE SECONDA.  


Remus era abbastanza indaffarato nel controllare a che punto fosse la fermentazione della Pozione Antidolore e si accorse, con estremo piacere, che era quasi completata. Il liquido viola sporco era tiepido ed emanava un odore di menta un po’ troppo forte da sopportare, così, non appena pronto, con la massima cautela Remus trasferì la pozione in una siringa, preparandola a dovere per evitare che vi rimanesse aria al suo interno.  
Prese la boccetta di alcool e un batuffolo di cotone che aveva recuperato dal bagno dei Potter e si avvicinò a Sirius, cercando di essere più silenzioso possibile: sistemò adeguatamente tutto l’occorrente su un panno pulito, poggiato sul tavolino basso di fronte al divano; sedette sul pavimento, ammirando il volto di Sirius e i suoi lunghi capelli sparsi sul cuscino che gli aveva sistemato sotto alla testa.   
Gli accarezzò piano i lineamenti stanchi del viso, la barba scura incolta dai giorni passati fuori casa, le ciocche nere leggermente sudate che gli ricadevano sulla fronte… Non riusciva a non trovarlo dannatamente bello anche in quella situazione, Remus Lupin non riusciva a comprendere cosa avesse fatto di così bello nella sua vita precedente da meritarsi Sirius Black in quella attuale.  
Gli scostò la coperta di dosso e, con estrema attenzione a non fargli male, gli levò la maglia di James che gli aveva infilato precedentemente: fu in quell’istante che il giovane aprì gli occhi grigi, scrutando il suo compagno con un piccolo sorriso.  
«Oh, ti sei svegliato...» sussurrò Remus, apprensivo, lasciandogli un’altra carezza sulla guancia e sfiorando appena le sue labbra con un bacio.  
«Diciamo che ero sveglio da un po’, volevo solo godermi le moine di un Lunastorta esageratamente preoccupato.» gli rispose beffardo, mentre Remus iniziava a imbevere il cotone con un po’ di alcool.   
«Stupido...» farfugliò Remus mentre gli passava il cotone sul braccio, celando una risata di sollievo. Non sembrava essere messo troppo male… «Hai dolore?»  
«Un poco.» ammise, nonostante Lupin sapesse benissimo che il dolore non era affatto “poco”, semplicemente Sirius doveva proteggere il suo ego e non farlo preoccupare.  
«Okay, ti sto per dare un’altra Pozione Antidolore.» lo informò, mentre Black rabbrividiva un po’ alla vista della siringa che si avvicinava al suo braccio. Sussultò appena, quando l’ago penetrò il suo braccio con un colpo secco. Lentamente la somministrò nel muscolo di Sirius, che iniziò a brontolare qualcosa.  
«Non dovrebbe essere Antidolore? Perché brucia?» si lamentò, riuscendo a strappare una sincera risata a Remus.  
«Mettiti comodo, Sir, ti devo medicare con il Dittamo.»  
Sirius non riuscì a spostare granché il suo corpo senza forze, quindi fu Remus a sollevarlo leggermente e a metterlo semiseduto sul divano, adesso si stava occupando di togliere le bende alle fasciature che gli aveva messo qualche ora prima.  
Aveva una ferita sul braccio, una sul fianco e una sulla gamba, tutte non troppo profonde, ma abbastanza estese. Lupin puntò la sua bacchetta su una bacinella vuota:  
«Aguamenti!» disse, e immediatamente questa si riempì d’acqua, nella quale Remus bagnò un panno e iniziò a lavare nuovamente le ferite. «Si può sapere cosa è successo, Sir?» gli domandò in fine.  
«Un Mangiamorte mi stava seguendo.» affermò, facendo una smorfia mentre il panno umido premeva un po’ più forte sulla ferita al fianco «È riuscito a raggiungermi, mi ha cruciato per un po’...» a quella parte del racconto la sua voce sembrò mozzarsi e si ritrovò inconsapevolmente a mordersi forte un labbro.  
Remus sapeva - forse meno di James - ma conosceva quanto problematica fosse per lui la Maledizione Cruciatus a livello psicologico, per questo smise di medicarlo e gli strinse una mano, per poi portarsela alle labbra e baciarne il dorso.  
A volte non avevano bisogno di parole.  
«Poi sono riuscito a scappare, ma ero debilitato dalla Cruciatus e mentre provavo a scalare un muretto sono caduto su dei pezzi di vetro.» continuò a raccontare Sirius «Non avevo abbastanza forza per smaterializzarmi, così mi sono tolto i pezzi di vetro dal corpo, mi sono trasformato in Felpato e sono corso fin qui… Era l’unico posto in cui non potesse raggiungermi e che non potesse trovare. Sono uno sciocco, lo so… Avrei potuto mettere in pericolo James e Lily, ma ho agito d’istinto, non sapevo cosa fare.» lo sguardo mortificato negli occhi dell’animagus era palpabile, se in qualche modo avesse causato guai a James, Lily ed Harry non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.   
Così Remus si avvicinò nuovamente al suo volto, intrappolando di nuovo le sue labbra carnose in svariati e casti baci, semplici gesti di conforto, che esprimevano il suo enorme sollievo di averlo lì al suo fianco.  
Sirius poggiò la sua fronte a quella di Remus, respirando piano sulle sue cicatrici.  
«Volevo chiedere a Silente di proteggere la nostra casa con un Incanto Fidelius.» ammise il Black, accarezzando la guancia sinistra del compagno con il braccio sano «So che è inappropriato chiederlo e anche egoista, ma temo per te quando ogni mese esci per la luna piena… o che qualcuno possa seguirci, trovare la nostra casa e farti del male.»  
«Io so difendermi, Sir.» rise Remus, stemperando un po’ quel momento particolarmente teso «Ma potremmo chiederlo comunque a Silente, sì. Credo che sarebbe un bene per tutti i membri dell’Ordine.» gli posò un altro fugace bacio sulle labbra, grato di poter passare del tempo assieme a lui dopo settimane, poi si staccò, tornando a pulire le sue ferite e preparando le gocce di Dittamo per medicarlo.  
Sirius aveva passato tutto il tempo a guardarlo, non avendo la forza di muovere neanche un muscolo, semplicemente ammirava ogni dettaglio del suo viso, del suo corpo, dei suoi movimenti, quasi temendo che non ne avrebbe avuto mai più l’occasione di farlo.  
Ricadde nel sonno solo quando Remus stava finendo di bendargli l’ultima ferita. Poi semplicemente lo rivestì con cautela, come se fosse un bambino pronto a rompersi, gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli per l’ennesima volta e sedette sul pavimento, poggiando la testa sul bracciolo del divano, accanto a Sirius.  
Semplicemente intrappolò le dita tatuate di Black nelle sue e, in quella scomoda posizione, ma notevolmente più sereno dalle condizioni del suo amante, provò a dormire.  


  
  
Inutile dire che Remus riuscì a prendere sonno solo per una quindicina di sporadici minuti, poi gli venne impossibile chiudere occhio: stava ancora smaltendo l’ansia delle ore precedenti e gli era venuto un incredibile torcicollo per la posizione troppo scomoda.  
Passarono le ore e decise che semplicemente avrebbe vegliato su Sirius, cercando di riposare e concentrarsi sulle cose reali in quella stanza, distraendosi dai brutti pensieri che gli si erano accumulati in testa.  
Ma non gli fu semplice, comprese immediatamente cosa fosse quella strana sensazione che si faceva strada nel suo petto e, prima che gli occhi gli si potessero offuscare di lacrime e il cervello smettesse di funzionare, corse ai ripari. Stroncare tutto sul nascere, sempre.  
_Cinque cose che puoi vedere_ : un vaso orribile dai colori consumati, una vecchia radio rossa, una fotografia del piccolo Harry, il fuoco quasi spento del camino, lo stendardo dei Grifondoro appeso al muro.  
_Quattro cose che puoi toccare_ : le dita calde di Sirius, le frange del tappeto, una ricordella che si era trovato in tasca, l’anello d’oro bianco attorno al suo anulare.  
_Tre suoni che puoi percepire_ : le fusa del gatto Sam che dormiva acciambellato accanto al camino, il respiro profondo di Sirius, il vento che tirava fuori dalle finestre.  
_Due odori che puoi sentire_ : il deodorante per ambienti di casa Potter, il suo profumo che si spruzzava ogni mattina sui vestiti.  
_Un cibo che puoi assaporare : _a quel punto, quando Remus s’accorse di non avere nessun cioccolatino nella tasca, i progressi fatti fino a qualche minuto prima sembrarono svanire e le mani cominciarono a tremare.  
Non sapeva a cosa appigliarsi se non alla mano di Sirius, mentre cercava freneticamente qualcosa da poter mangiare… qualsiasi cosa.  
Non si accorse di una terza presenza nel salotto, di due occhi stanchi che lo fissavano dietro un paio di lenti spesse.  
«Rem?» James era appena sceso dalle scale e lo stava fissando mentre cercava di non dare di matto per un dannato cioccolatino.  
«James!» Remus sobbalzò nel sentirsi chiamare e si voltò immediatamente verso l’amico, con gli occhi già lucidi. James non comprese quello che stava accadendo, perciò sentì la paura crescere dentro di sé e s’avvicinò immediatamente all’amico, temendo che si trattasse di qualcosa accaduto a Sirius… ma lui era lì, sereno e dormiente sul divano.  
«Che succede, Remus?» gli domandò, fissandolo negli occhi nocciola.  
«Hai qualcosa da mangiare, James?» gli chiese, tentando di controllare il panico dentro di sé «Ti prego...»  
Solo a quel punto James capì, prese il volto di Remus tra le mani e incatenò i loro occhi, dandogli modo di concentrarsi su qualcosa e non sprofondare nell’abisso.  
«Vado a prenderti qualcosa, Rem, tu sta’ calmo.» gli disse serio, mentre Lunastorta annuiva tremante. E prontamente James scomparve in cucina, lasciando l’amico lì seduto, che cercava di rimettere ordine nel suo cervello. Ritornò dopo pochi secondi con una Cioccorana, che Remus scartò con mani tremanti e acciuffò prima che potesse scappare per il salotto.  
Ne morse un pezzo, lasciando che il cioccolato gli si sciogliesse in bocca mentre ricercava gli oggetti e i suoni e le sensazioni a cui appigliarsi. James gli rimase accanto, tenendogli una mano sulla spalla, per dimostrargli ancora una volta che lui non era da solo.  
I Malandrini scoprirono solo al loro sesto anno il motivo per cui Remus aveva sempre una scorta di cioccolatini nelle tasche, proprio per potersi aggrappare a quella _cosa di cui poter sentire il sapore._ Da quel giorno si assicurarono che l’amico ne avesse sempre una scorta abbondante, dimezzando le volte in cui glieli rubavano di nascosto.  
«Coraggio, Lunastorta...» lo esortò, glielo ripeteva spesso, quasi per ricordargli il suo posto nel mondo. Tra i _Coraggiosi di cuore_.  
«Scusami, James...» farfugliò, una volta ripresosi un poco «È stato un momento un po’ strano.»  
«Lo so, non devi preoccuparti.» James gli sorrise, cercando di fargli comprendere di non doversi scusare mai, che per loro i suoi attacchi di panico o le sue trasformazioni in lupo erano qualcosa di pressoché insignificante nella loro amicizia. Cose per cui lo avrebbero supportato, sempre, che non avrebbero mai cambiato l’amico e il compagno splendido che era. «Come sta Felpato?»  
«Sta bene.» Remus stirò le labbra in un sorriso «Si è svegliato, abbiamo parlato un po’ e mi sembra abbastanza… lucido. Domattina valuterà meglio il medico del San Mungo chiamato che verrà con Silente.»  
James annuì, tirando un’ennesima occhiata a Sirius: «Se vuoi riposare un po’ vai, rimango io con lui.»  
«Neanche tu hai la faccia di uno che ha dormito molto...»  
«No, infatti.» ma Ramoso non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso dal suo migliore amico, non riusciva a smettere di pensare al fatto che fosse in quelle condizioni a causa sua.  
«James, starà bene, si riprenderà in un paio di giorni.» lo rassicurò «Lui… sopporta bene la Cruciatus.» la sua voce si inarcò sull’ultima frase, che fece sobbalzare un attimo James.  
_Lui lo sapeva?_  
_Be’, sì, era ovvio che lo sapesse…_  
«Tu lo sai, sì?» gli domandò implicitamente James, riferendosi alla storia di Sirius con la Maledizione Cruciatus. Remus annuì silenziosamente, stringendo ancor di più le dita del compagno «Sappiamo a cosa porta la maledizione Cruciatus a lungo andare… Per questo sono spaventato per lui.»  
«Sì, lo so, anche io. Ma mi ha parlato, mi ha raccontato cosa gli è successo e… insomma, mi sembra star bene.»  
«Cosa è successo?»  
E Remus gli raccontò tutto, per filo e per segno come Sirius gli aveva narrato poche ore prima.  
«Sa chi era il Mangiamorte? Te l’ha detto?» domandò James.  
«No, non credo lo sappia.» Remus guardò l’amico preoccupato, l’effetto della pozione iniziava a svanire e i suoi capelli tornavano ad essere indomabili, due solchi scuri erano apparsi sotto ai suoi occhi e sul suo volto vi era un filo di barba, parecchio inusuale per James Potter. Gli venne spontaneo chiederglielo: «Tu come stai, Jam?»  
Egli fece spallucce, guardando un punto fisso davanti a sé, come se non gli importasse nulla di tutto ciò che riguardava se stesso.  
«Sopravvivo.» Si limitò a dire «No, in realtà mi sento una merda. Perché io sono chiuso qui dentro, al sicuro, mentre voi siete mandati dall’Ordine a fare missioni suicide. E quello che si lamenta sono io. Però credimi, Rem, sono davvero così stanco...»  
«Hai ragione, stare chiusi tra quattro mura non è semplice.» gli rispose l’amico «È tuo figlio quello che è stato preso di mira da Voldemort, è la tua famiglia che è in pericolo. Hai tutto il diritto di essere stanco e di lamentarti, James.»  
Il giovane annuì, per poi voltarsi nuovamente verso l’amico e sorridergli, con una luce diversa negli occhi.  
«Ne parlavo prima con Lily… È bello sapere di avervi qui per un po’. Manca Peter, però… noi quattro è già un passo.»  
«Anche per noi, James.»  
E sprofondarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, stringendosi forte e donandosi a vicenda il coraggio di cui entrambi avevano bisogno.  
  
  
  
Le sette di un piovigginoso mattino erano appena scoccate quando Sirius aprì nuovamente gli occhi, stavolta però al suo fianco non trovò Remus, bensì - dopo aver messo a fuoco lo guardo - riuscì a scorgere Lily in cucina che si dondolava canticchiando una canzone, intravide tra le sue braccia Harry, che rosicchiava un biscottino mentre sua madre tentava di preparare la colazione.  
Riuscì a scostarsi la coperta di dosso e a mettersi seduto sul divano, ma fallì miseramente nel suo tentativo di alzarsi. Tirò un sospiro frustrato, mentre si strofinava gli occhi e si attorcigliava i capelli con le dita, decidendosi, infine, a chiedere aiuto.  
«Lily!» chiamò l’amica, che immediatamente si voltò con un sorriso luminoso, accorrendo accanto a lui.  
«Sirius buongiorno!» notò che aveva le occhiaie e l’aspetto di qualcuno che avesse dormito davvero poco «Come stai?»  
«Bene, credo...» farfugliò «Senti, mi dispiace per essere piombato qui in quel modo ieri sera...»  
«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo!» Lily lo rimproverò, facendosi seria e sedendosi accanto a lui «Siamo riusciti a rimetterti in sesto, questo è l’importante… Remus ci ha raccontato tutto.»  
«Ti ho vista un po’ in difficoltà,» il volto di Sirius si distese in un sorriso «non posso alzarmi a quanto pare, ti va se ti tengo Harry?»  
«Oh, se ce la fai mi faresti un gran piacere!» gli disse, mentre Sirius annuiva e allungava le braccia per prendere Harry, che - ancora mezzo assonnato - gli aveva rivolto un sorrisone da cui spuntavano due piccoli dentini da latte.  
Se lo poggiò sulla gamba, sorreggendolo con il braccio sano: quel bambino non era solo la luce della vita di James e Lily, ma anche di quella di Sirius.  
Si era affezionato a quel batuffolo dalla prima volta che James e Lily glielo avevano messo tra le braccia, aveva quasi pianto quando gli avevano chiesto di essere il suo padrino. Ricordava i pomeriggi passati a badarlo assieme a Remus, quando i suoi genitori si concedevano un po’ di tempo per loro… Gli mancavano da morire quei momenti.  
Era abbastanza convinto che non sarebbe mai diventato padre, sia per i trascorsi con la sua famiglia, sia perché, insomma… non stava con una donna.  
«Oh, Merlino, quanto è cresciuto!» si stupì, accarezzandogli dolcemente le guanciotte rosse.  
«Sì, è un monellaccio di prima categoria, somiglia in tutto e per tutto a James, non ha preso neanche un capello da me!» rise Lily, certa che Harry da grande gli avrebbe dato filo da torcere.  
«Gli occhi, Lils, questo piccoletto ha i tuoi occhi.»  
«Sì, questo sì...» sussurrò, arrossendo leggermente e nascondendo un sorrisetto orgoglioso.  
«Coraggio, pulce! Appena lo zio Sirius si riprende ti compra una bellissima scopa giocattolo!» Black scompigliò i capelli già disordinati di Harry, lasciandogli un bacio sulla testa e iniziando a giocare con lui. Ed Harry rideva, come sapeva fare solo quando giocava con il suo padrino, neanche lei o James riuscivano a metterlo così di buon umore. Prima di ritornare a preparare la colazione, Lily si fermò qualche secondo ad ammirarli.  
«Saresti un buon padre, sai.» gli disse, sorridente, non appena si era alzata per tornare in cucina.  
Glielo dicevano tutti, sempre, ogni singola volta che lo vedevano con Harry… Ed ogni singola volta Sirius si chiedeva come sarebbe potuto essere un buon padre se i suoi stessi genitori lo avevano cresciuto a pane e Maledizione Cruciatus.  
«Grazie, Lils. Diciamo che mi faccio bastare Harry.»  
«Ah-ah! Lo sapevo che volevi rubarmi il figlio!» lo rimbeccò ironicamente «Se un giorno dovesse scomparire saprò già chi è il colpevole… Anche se sono sicura che Harry non ne sarà poi così triste!» risero insieme, poi Lily tornò ad essere seria: «Sul serio, Sir, pensaci… Non è poi così comune vederti così felice.»  
La verità, per Lily, però era leggermente più agrodolce: sapeva che Petunia aveva avuto un bambino, ma non si parlavano da tempo e a lei sarebbe piaciuto _così tanto_ avere un nipotino o una nipotina, qualche cuginetto con cui Harry sarebbe potuto crescere.  
«Anche se per assurdo ci fosse un modo, Remus sarebbe comunque contrario per via della questione da Lupo Mannaro. Ne abbiamo parlato davvero, sai?» Sirius sorrise un po’ amaramente «Avrebbe paura di trasmettere la Licantropia, ma comunque… anche se riuscissimo ad adottarne qualcuno non sarebbe così semplice. Non potremmo spiegargli tante cose...»  
«Queste “tante cose” di cui parli i bambini le comprendono molto prima e molto più semplicemente degli adulti.» lo consolò Lily, sapendo bene - sia da Remus che da James - quanto terrore avesse ancora Sirius nel dichiarare la sua relazione.  
Non che nel mondo dei maghi fosse una cosa comune, ma con i suoi amici e con i membri dell’Ordine della Fenice era completamente al sicuro.  
«Magari dopo la guerra, te lo prometto, Evans.» sapeva in cuor suo che non avrebbe mai mantenuto quella promessa, ma volle dare quell’illusione a Lily e a se stesso, anche solo per una manciata di secondi. L’amica semplicemente annuì e gli sorrise, stava per tornare a preparare la colazione, ma lui la bloccò: «A proposito: Remus?»  
«L’ho spedito di sopra a dormire con James.» lo informò Lily, leggermente divertita al pensiero di come avesse letteralmente urlato contro suo marito e il suo migliore amico alle cinque e mezzo del mattino, costringendoli entrambi ad andare a dormire. «Hanno fatto la veglia tutta la notte, li sveglierò tra qualche ora per la colazione. Poi arriverà anche il professor Silente con un guaritore del San Mungo, conviene che tutti e tre siate belli, freschi e riposati, probabilmente sarà una lunga discussione.»  
«D’accordo.»  
E Lily scomparve in cucina, tornando a preparare i suoi famosi biscotti, ancor più buoni di qualsiasi dolce di Mielandia. Sirius rimase sul divano, con Harry in braccio: semplicemente iniziò a raccontare una fiaba sul Quidditch al piccolo figlioccio, animando delle immagini davanti ai loro occhi con la sua bacchetta.  
« _C’era una volta il più bravo cercatore del mondo, Hernik Puck_ , _che con la sua abilità e velocità riusciva a vincere qualsiasi partita giocasse..._ »  


  
  
FINE PARTE SECONDA  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Ed eccoci arrivati anche a questa domenica con il secondo capitolo della minilong!  
> Ammetto di avere un legame speciale con questa parte della storia, specialmente nella parte tra James e Remus che è la mia preferita in assoluto.  
> Ma, andando per ordine, ho pensato che fosse doveroso il piccolo momento iniziale tra i Wolfstar, che sono una delle coppie fanon che più apprezzo, sia della Saga di HP che in generale.  
> Ovviamente ancora non nutrono sospetti l'uno dell'altro e tentano di vivere la loro relazione in maniera serena (per quanto sia possibile, viste le circostanze!)  
> Nella scena tra James e Remus volevo sottolineare l'importanza di questa amicizia che spesso è troppo sottovalutata. Ebbene sì, credo che Remus soffra di attacchi di panico e di ansia, per questo si porta sempre dietro dei cioccolatini, per avere "qualcosa da assaggiare".La pratica delle "5 cose che puoi vedere ecc ecc" è reale e consigliata a chi soffre di queste cose.  
> La terza scena tra Lily e Sirius (guest star: piccolo Harry!) è quella che mi mette più ansia, lo ammetto. Mi piaceva pensare alla solitudine di Lily e all'amarezza che provava nel non avere sua sorella Petunia al suo fianco, di non poter conoscere Dudley e volergli bene come una zia, quindi ha riposto queste speranze in Sirius e Remus. Ora, so che è molto irrealistico che due uomini potessero adottare un bambino negli anni '80 (visto che anche ai giorni nostri è - ahimè - non consentito in alcune parti del mondo), ma siamo nel mondo magico, no? Qualcosa potrebbe essere diverso...  
> Volevo anche mettere in luce la figura di Sirius come padrino di Harry, che è adorabile!  
> Ringrazio come sempre la mia beta che mi sopporta e mi supporta, lov u.  
> Detto ciò, termino di blaterale e, se vi va, lascio a voi i commenti!  
> Come sempre, regalo a tutti una gustosa Burrobirra!  
> A domenica prossima con l'ultimo capitolo!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


	3. Parte Terza.

KNOCKING AT THE DOOR

  
  
  
PARTE TERZA.

Quando la dottoressa del San Mungo aveva confermato che Sirius si sarebbe ripreso in meno di una settimana, tutti i presenti avevano tirato un sospiro di sollievo. Il professor Silente era ben convinto che non ci fosse bisogno di far cambiare casa ai Potter, in quanto - protetti da Custode Segreto - non avevano corso nessun rischio, ma avrebbe soppesato l’idea di proteggere tramite Incanto Fidelius anche la casa di Remus e Sirius e quelle di qualche altro membro importante dell’Ordine della Fenice, in modo da evitare agguati del genere da parte dei Mangiamorte.  
In quel momento, mentre Remus e Silente erano intenti a discutere di qualche argomento nel cortile di casa Potter e Lily era abbastanza occupata a fare il bagnetto ad Harry al piano di sopra, finalmente James e Sirius avevano avuto l’occasione di rimanere da soli, dopo un bel po’ di tempo.  
«Tu come te la passi, Ramoso?» domandò Sirius a James, interrompendo per un attimo la loro partita a scacchi.  
«Me la passerei meglio se non mi piombassi in casa sanguinante in piena notte.» ironizzò il giovane, forse non troppo in vena di discorsi seri, bisognoso solo di una quotidianità che gli era stata strappata via.  
«Giuro di regalarti tre pacchetti di sigarette per farmi perdonare!»  
«Mi basta una cena tra me, te, Lils, Remus e Peter.» gli disse, sentendone davvero il bisogno. «Sigarette, Burrobirra e Whiskey incendiario li offro io.»  
«Be’, ne avremo tutto il tempo, dato che mi accamperò su questo divano per la prossima settimana!»  
Di fatti, avevano concordato con il professor Silente che, finché Sirius non fosse stato nuovamente in forze e capace di materializzarsi, non era opportuno spostarlo ed esporlo al rischio, così lui e Remus avrebbero piantato le tende là per qualche giorno.  
«Guarda che sono tentato di ricostruire in questo salotto il dormitorio dei Malandrini ad Hogwarts!»  
«Dobbiamo metterci d’accordo con Lunastorta per non farci cogliere con le mani nel sacco da Lily mentre fumiamo in salotto.»   
«No, cazzo, non ci coprirà mai!» James rise, facendo muovere una sua pedina sulla scacchiera «Piuttosto pensiamo a vendicarci per le Burrobirre con l’aglio di qualche mese fa.»  
«Andiamo sul classico? Caccabombe?»  
«Penso che ci voglia qualcosa di più… raffinato.» James si fermò un attimo a riflettere, chiudendo fuori dalla sua testa la guerra, le minacce, la reclusione che stava vivendo, Sirius ancora bendato e la conversazione troppo seria tra Remus e Silente fuori dal suo portone «Hai presente lo scherzo con la cera in Sala Grande che abbiamo fatto al quinto anno?»  
«Troppo pericoloso.» constatò Sirius «Lily potrebbe avere Harry in braccio.»  
«Giusto...»  
«Scusa, ma perché ci complichiamo la vita? Incantiamo le loro sedie e le facciamo levitare con loro sopra, stasera a cena. Ci dovranno supplicare di farli scendere!»  
«Andata, Felpato!» James si dimostrò subito entusiasta dell’idea, dando il cinque all’amico. Sembrava aver ritrovato una luce diversa, come se, a discapito di quello che fosse accaduto la notte scorsa, una brezza leggera avesse portato nella sua vita un briciolo di normalità.  
«Comunque Jam,» Sirius tornò un attimo serio, avendo constatato quanto difficile fosse la posizione dell’amico in quel momento «tu prenditi cura di te. Io passo da qua ogni volta che posso, lo sai.»  
«Sì, sì...» nonostante il cambio d'argomento, lo sguardo di James non s’incupì, anzi, s’intrecciò con un sorriso negli occhi grigi di Sirius, che da sempre gli avevano donato quella sicurezza di cui aveva bisogno.  
Erano fatti così, fin da bambini: quando qualcosa non andava per il verso giusto si rifugiavano sempre l’uno nell’altro, legati da un destino indissolubile, che li fece incontrare su quel treno il Primo Settembre di ormai dieci anni prima.  
«È solo tutto un po’... troppo.» continuò James «Con Lily ed Harry un po’ le giornate passano. A volte litighiamo, non ci sopportiamo, ma sappiamo entrambi che se fossimo da soli sarebbe un disastro.»  
«Hai ragione. Sai, a volte penso che tu e Lily siate, in un certo senso ovviamente, fortunati nel poter passare così tanto tempo insieme.» lo ammise con un tono colpevole, riferendosi alla propria situazione con Remus «Ma poi penso che senza una mia vita personale, chiuso dentro quattro mura, potrei impazzire anche io. Una volta ho litigato con Remus per questa cosa, lui mi ha fatto notare che avevo detto una cazzata nel ritenervi più fortunati di noi e mi sono sentito subito un verme. Perché pensavo alle notti di luna piena in cui non posso essere con lui, o a ad ogni singola volta che ritorno a casa e temo di trovarlo morto… Poi mi sono reso conto che forse tutto questo non è nulla in confronto ad un bastardo che ha deciso di dover uccidere tuo figlio. Non posso capirlo, non sono padre, però… Lunastorta è Lunastorta, capisci?»  
«Nessuno è messo meglio o peggio di nessuno, Sir. Rischiamo tutti la vita, in un modo o nell’altro.» Ritrovarsi a consolare Sirius fu quasi… liberatorio, gli diede egoisticamente una bella sensazione: quella di poter fare qualcosa per qualcuno. «Il tuo timore di perdere la persona che ami o di non potergli stare accanto in un momento di difficoltà non è meno lecito del mio, che temo per Harry.»  
«Sì, hai ragione.»  
Ma non ebbero bisogno di dirsi più nulla, Sirius e James si confidavano i loro più profondi tormenti con gli occhi, comprendendosi al volo: bastavano poche frasi, pochi gesti, una pacca sulla spalla o un abbraccio. Ci sarebbero stati l’uno per l’altro, sempre e a prescindere, probabilmente neanche la morte sarebbe riuscita a dividerli.  
Così tornarono alla loro partita a scacchi, mentre il fuoco scoppiettava nel camino e una pioggerellina leggera ricominciava a cadere sulle finestre. Tutto ciò finché Remus non ritornò dentro casa con un’aria non troppo allegra. Si era lentamente tolto le scarpe e le aveva lasciate sulla scarpiera vicino alla porta, rimanendo in calzini sulla moquette rossa. James e Sirius si girarono verso di lui, guardandolo in modo interrogativo.  
«Silente non ha accettato.» rivelò «Dovrò partire dopodomani.»  


  


La notizia della partenza imminente di Remus non era stata presa particolarmente bene da nessuno, specialmente da Sirius che aveva tenuto il broncio per tutta la giornata e neanche lo scherzo a Lily e Remus sembrò rallegrarlo un granché.  
Tutti sapevano che l’amico veniva mandato tra i branchi di Lupi Mannari, a cercare di allacciare accordi e alleanze, purtroppo, però, non era sicuramente quel tipo di missione tutta rose e fiori, spesso Remus veniva attaccato da qualche branco fedele a Lord Voldermort e non era sicuramente uno spettacolo piacevole vedere le sue condizioni ogni volta che tornava.  
Era stato Remus stesso, quella sera, a proporre un gioco alcolico per tirare su il morale a tutti, sperando che qualche bicchierino di Whiskey incendiario avrebbe alleggerito l’umore generale.  
Si erano seduti tutti sul tappeto davanti al camino, in cerchio, con i bicchieri e le bottiglie di alcool al centro, assieme a delle carte incantate, con le quali Lily e le sue compagne di stanza ad Hogwarts si erano intrattenute durante i venerdì sera.  
«Basta scrivere i nomi dei partecipanti al gioco sulla carta principale.» spiegò la ragazza, seduta tra James e Remus «Automaticamente le altre carte creeranno delle domande o degli obblighi imbarazzanti, a cui bisogna rispondere con la verità oppure bere quanto ti dice la carta. Chiaro?»  
«Sissignora, chiaro come l’inchiostro!» rispose Sirius, ridendo e versandosi già il primo bicchierino di Whiskey Incendiario assieme a James «Io comunque propongo un bellissimo shottino a testa per aprire le danze!»  
«Sì, okay, sono d’accordo!» rise Lily, versando sia a lei che a Remus un po’ del liquido ambrato. «Partiamo con la prima carta!» disse dopo aver bevuto dal suo bicchiere e aver preso una carta dal mazzo, sulla quale si formulò subito una domanda: «Questa è per Remus: sei mai andato in bagno senza poi lavarti le mani? Rispondi con la verità o bevi un bicchierino.»  
Il volto del ragazzo si tinse di rosso ed iniziò a ridere a crepapelle, forse già complice il bicchierino di Whiskey che aveva bevuto: «Sì!» disse tra le risate, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da Sirius.  
«Sta’ lontano da me, non toccarmi mai più con quelle mani.» gli disse il ragazzo, cercando, a fatica, di avvicinarsi a James per allontanarsi dal compagno.  
«A mia discolpa posso dire che ero piccolo, era il primo anno ad Hogwarts e avevo paura di Mirtilla Malcontenta! Era notte e sono scappato dal bagno!» continuò a ridere, coinvolgendo anche gli altri tre.  
«Fai schifo, amico...» continuò a ridere James, mentre adesso toccava a lui pescare un’altra carta «Okay, il prossimo… cazzo, sono io!» iniziò a leggere attentamente sul foglietto, aguzzando la vista sulle parole: «Hai mai avuto pensieri impuri su qualche tuo professore? Rispondi con la verità o bevi tre bicchieri.»  
Lo sguardo dei tre ragazzi si concentrò su James, che non pensò neanche un istante a riempirsi il bicchiere, stavolta con della Burrobirra.  
«È un sì, ragazzi! Questo è un sì!» urlò Sirius, completamente esaltato «Chi è, James?»  
«Non ve lo dico!»  
«È la McGrannitt, ragazzi. Secondo me è la McGrannitt!» affermò Remus, ridendo sguaiatamente.  
«No, Lumacorno!» ribatté Lily.  
«Che schifo, ragazzi, vi prego...» commentò James, con una faccia disgustata, dopo aver tracannato l’ultimo sorso di Burrobirra. «Ora tocca a Sirius, lasciatemi stare!»  
Black pescò una carta, e lesse ad alta voce: «È di nuovo per James!» urlò, quasi trionfante: «Tocca il culo a Remus oppure bevi uno shottino.»  
«Questo gioco mi odia! Io sono un amico onesto, non oserei mai...» disse, riempiendo per l’ennesima volta il suo bicchiere e bevendo in un colpo solo.  
«Apprezzo questo sacrificio, Jamie!» rise Sirius, che con le spalle poggiate al divano, si sporse a dargli un bacio sulla guancia.   
Remus, però, aveva già pescato la sua carta: «Lily, hai mai valutato sessualmente l’idea di fare sesso davanti ad altre persone? Rispondi con la verità o bevi quattro shottini.»  
«No.» rispose onestamente la ragazza «Ma avevo proposto a James l’idea di un’orgia, che ha ripetutamente bocciato!»  
«Lily!» la rimproverò James, parecchio contrariato al fatto che lo abbia raccontato.  
«Allora era vero!» esclamò Sirius, divertito «Cazzo, amico, pensavo che mi avessi raccontato una balla!»  
Remus si prese la testa tra le mani, pronto al litigio che sarebbe scoppiato da lì a poco a causa di quella rivelazione di Sirius, che venne guardato male dai due Malandrini.  
«Non vi guardate in quel modo.» li anticipò Lily «È normale confessare le cose agli amici… Per esempio Marlene sa benissimo che James ha sofferto di disfunzione erettile!»  
«LILY!» la rimbeccò James di nuovo, rosso in volto e leggermente brillo, ma ormai la ragazza aveva generato le risate in tutto il gruppo. «Era a causa di una pozione farmaceutica!»  
«Non ce la faccio, ragazzi, non fatemi ridere… Mi fa male il fianco!» biascicava Sirius, continuando a sganasciarsi, mentre dava il cinque a Lily «James, sei un fenomeno...»  
E mentre il giovane Potter aveva messo il broncio, Lily aveva già iniziato il secondo giro del gioco, pescando l’ennesima carta: «Finalmente questa volta tocca a Sirius! Corri in mutande per tutta la stanza, altrimenti bevi tre bicchieri.»  
«Ma io mi alzo a stento in piedi!» si lamentò il giovane «Non vale, ragazzi, non posso farlo! Non posso mostrarvi la bellezza del mio corpo e del mio ca-»  
Prima che potesse concludere la frase, egli fu bloccato da Remus, che gli aveva già riempito un bicchiere di Burrobirra e glielo porgeva con l’intento di farglielo bere: «Zitto e bevi che tu ancora non hai bevuto neanche un goccio!»  
La serata continuò in maniera abbastanza tranquilla, tra gli schiamazzi, le prese in giro, le risposte imbarazzanti e qualche balletto sguaiato che Remus aveva dovuto improvvisare per evitare di bere tre bicchieri di Burrobirra. Remus e Lily avevano deciso di non spingersi oltre un certo limite, al contrario di Sirius e James, ma quando si sentivano già abbastanza brilli, decisero di comune accordo di sostituire l’alcool con del succo di mirtilli.  
Improvvisamente non erano più quattro membri in pericolo dell’Ordine della Fenice, ma solo tre Malandrini e Lily, che si godevano la loro giovinezza come era giusto che fosse. Harry dormiva nella sua cameretta, ben isolato dalla baldoria dei suoi genitori, che avevano incantato il salotto con il Muffliato. Lily saliva da lui regolarmente per controllare se andasse tutto bene e puntualmente lo trovava profondamente addormentato, abbracciato ad un pupazzetto a forma di cervo.  
I quattro giovani preferirono scordarsi di tutto, solo per una sera, lasciarsi andare alla leggerezza, all’amicizia: ai forti abbracci tra Sirius e James, che ormai si vedevano troppo poco e avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altro come l’aria; a Remus e Sirius, che cercavano di non lasciarsi mai, di non allontanarsi troppo, che nonostante condividessero lo stesso tetto, lo stesso amore, erano sempre costretti a seppellire tutto e dividersi per troppo tempo; a Lily e James, che finalmente erano riusciti a ritagliarsi un vero angolo di felicità in tutto quel buio che era diventata la loro vita; a Peter, che mandato da Silente in missione per l'Ordine della Fenice, prima o poi avrebbe recuperato quella serata con loro.  
Affogarono la guerra, la depressione di James, i pianti di Lily, le ferite di Sirius, gli attacchi di panico di Remus e l'assenza di Peter in una Burrobirra, chiudendoli fuori dalle loro vite per una notte.  
Mentre la pioggia continuava a scendere su Godric’s Hollow, in casa Potter-Evans la vita sembrava ricominciare.  


  


Quella notte e il giorno seguente si poterono definire come la quiete prima della tempesta: all’alba del cinque di marzo Remus doveva lasciare casa Potter, recarsi al quartier generale dell’Ordine della Fenice e da lì ricevere istruzioni su dove sarebbe dovuto andare. Nessuno sapeva quando sarebbe ritornato, né la sua destinazione. Sirius invece sarebbe rimasto in quella casa ancora per qualche giorno, finché non si sarebbe ripreso del tutto.  
Quella notte nessuno era stato in vena di divertimenti, James e Lily si erano rinchiusi in camera propria, lasciando un po’ di intimità a Remus e Sirius che, stretti nel divano-letto dei Potter, erano riusciti solo a passare la notte in bianco, abbracciati, senza dirsi una parola… giusto qualche sporadica carezza di tanto in tanto.  
Uno zaino preparato con i pochi vestiti e averi di Remus era pronto vicino alla porta, Sirius girovagava per casa con delle stampelle raccattate dalla soffitta di casa Potter e, mentre Lily dava ad Harry il suo biberon di latte, James tentava di preparare la colazione.  
Nessuno osava proferir parola, anzi - paradossalmente - era Remus che tentava di risollevare la situazione, mascherando la sua paura in piccoli scherzetti ai suoi amici e in vari giochini con Harry.  
Ogni gesto degli abitanti di quella casa era lento, come se volessero rallentare il più possibile l’arrivo del momento in cui il loro più caro amico sarebbe dovuto partire: Sirius era seduto al tavolo e le sue mani tremavano come foglie, il suo piatto con la colazione era ancora intoccato perché l’ansia e la paura gli avevano stretto lo stomaco in una morsa. Remus gli aveva stretto il polso in un gesto di conforto, mentre James gli tirò un’occhiata mentre si sedeva a tavola assieme ai due amici e la moglie.  
Il giovane Potter, seduto tra Sirius e Lily, aveva Remus di fronte, con il quale si scambiò uno sguardo preoccupato; ogni singola volta, i primi giorni della partenza di Lupin, Black rasentava l’orlo della follia. Quella volta fu ancora peggio delle precedenti.  
Neanche Lily non osò proferir parola, lasciando che quell’amara colazione continuasse nel totale silenzio.  
Un’ora dopo, Remus aveva già salutato un piccolo Harry dormiente, con una carezza sulla guanciotta e un bacio sulla fronte; adesso si trovava sulla porta di casa, pronto a salutare Lily, James, e Sirius e a incontrare Silente al quartier generale dell’Ordine della Fenice.  
Vi fu qualche secondo di esitazione da parte di tutti, prima che James si gettasse tra le braccia di Remus e lo stringesse forte, l’amico ricambiò l’abbraccio, sempre così grato di averli lì con lui persino nei momenti peggiori.  
«Lo terrò d’occhio io.» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, riferendosi a Sirius.  
«Grazie, Jam.»  
Lasciarlo andare quasi gli causò un dolore al petto, ma mentre si apprestava ad abbracciare Lily, la ragazza non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, piangendo sulla spalla. Anche lui sentì pizzicare gli occhi, ma preferì camuffare tutto in un sorriso malinconico, mentre le sussurrava qualche parola di conforto.  
«Coraggio, Lils...»  
«Stai attento, mi raccomando.» gli disse, mentre gli accarezzava il volto «Ti voglio bene, Rem.»  
«Anche io, Lily.» le lasciò un’ultima carezza sulla guancia e un sorriso di incoraggiamento che la giovane si sforzò di ricambiare, prima di poggiarsi alla spalla di suo marito.  
Salutare Sirius, che - rifugiato nell’angolo - teneva il capo abbassato, lasciando che i capelli gli coprissero il viso, fu la parte più difficile.  
Remus semplicemente gli si avvicinò, prendendogli il volto tra le mani e accarezzandolo piano.  
«Hey...» gli farfugliò, alzandogli il viso per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Ma a quel contatto visivo immediatamente Sirius si ritirò, affondando la testa sulla sua spalla, senza dire assolutamente nulla.  
Una lacrima silenziosa scese sulla guancia di Remus mentre accarezzava i capelli del compagno, la totale incertezza di quel tipo di missioni era micidiale, non sapevano mai se quei momenti sarebbero stati gli ultimi che avrebbero trascorso insieme.  
Restarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro per tutti i secondi che avevano a disposizione, poi Lupin si scostò e baciò con tenerezza le labbra di Sirius: «Torna.» gli aveva semplicemente sussurrato il giovane dai lunghi capelli corvini, mentre poggiava la sua fronte a quella del compagno.  
«Torno.»  
Distaccarsi da Sirius, per Remus, fu come provare un intenso dolore fisico, quando le loro mani si staccarono un senso di vuoto pervase entrambi. Una volta fuori dalla porta, il giovane licantropo si fermò un attimo per salutare tutti e tre i suoi amici con la mano, sorrise tristemente e ritornò sui suoi passi.  
Mentre lo guardavano andare via, James s’avvicinò a Sirius, posandogli una mano sulla spalla con una dolcezza che non era neanche consapevole di possedere. Lo strinse forte, lasciando che si aggrappasse a quel mero conforto che poteva donargli, mentre Remus si smaterializzava via dalla loro vista.  
Lo avrebbero atteso, ogni giorno, ogni settimana, ogni istante… finché non sarebbe tornato, bussando nuovamente alla loro porta.  
  


FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Ed eccoci arrivati all'ultimo capitolo di questa minilong, che finisce - lo so - in maniera un po' malinconica.  
> Finalmente abbiamo il confronto tra Sirius e James (i miei figli meravigliosi), ai quali non servono troppe parole che tanto vivono in simbiosi e hanno un'unica mente.  
> La seconda parte del capitolo è un soffio di felicità nelle vite dei nostri protagonisti, un momento in cui possono concedersi di avere la loro età e vivere un po' di serenità in quel momento molto buio. Ovviamente il gioco che hanno fatto è molto ispirato al nostro Picolo hahahahahah una revisitazione magica, diciamo.  
> È una parte che mi sono divertita molto a scrivere, che ha reso ancora più amaro il finale, in cui Remus è dovuto partire che Sirius ancora mezzo infermo.  
> È molto strano concludere questa minilong, non avere più nulla da pubblicare, ma bene così... (Tanto ne sto lavorando un'altra!)  
> Ringrazio infinitamente la mia beta, che mi ha sostenuto in questo progetto e ha avuto la pazienza di leggere e correggere tutto in anteprima!  
> Detto ciò vi regalo l'ultima gustosa Burrobirra fresca (per ora!) e vi abbraccio forte.  
> A presto,  
> Merasavia Anderson.

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Non pubblicavo una long da anni, e - di fatti - questa doveva essere una semplice One Shot che si è prolungata un po' troppo!  
> Vi anticipo che sarà una minilong di soli tre capitoli, quindi nulla di esageratamente lungo.  
> So che l'inizio è molto simile a "The courage of the stars", ma in realtà questa storia è stata scritta diverse settimane prima. Per una coincidenza, sul gruppo di Hurt/Comfort Italia mi è stato dato un prompt molto simile in una challenge!  
> Ma ciancio alle bande... Ammetto di essere un po' terrorizzata da questa storia, è un po' più introspettiva del mio solito, ma volevo concentrarmi molto sulle relazioni tra i personaggi, mettendo in evidenza l'amicizia tra i Malandrini e Lily. In questo capitolo in particolare ho voluto trattare del rapporto tra Lily e James e tra Lily e Remus.  
> Per forza di cose non sono riuscita ad inserire Peter (un po' un sollievo per me, lo ammetto, scrivere di lui sapendo che è un traditore mi spezza il cuore), già il fatto che Remus non sia in missione è una fortuna hahahahah (ma come ben avete letto forse ben presto dovrà partire anche lui).  
> Nonostante ciò sono fermamente convinta che la presenza di Peter e dell'affetto che i Malandrini provano per lui sia fortemente necessaria, altrimenti il suo tradimento perderebbe di significato.  
> Ho tentato di ricreare il più possibile una situazione realistica, spero di esserci riuscita.  
> Non voglio dilungarmi troppo in queste note a sproloquiare come al mio solito, quindi concludo il tutto ringraziando infinitamente quella santa donna che è la mia beta (AnneMary, lo so che mi vedi), che ha avuto la pazienza di correggere tutta la storia ed estirpare i miei mille dubbi riguardo ad essa.  
> Detto ciò, vi aspetto domenica prossima con il secondo capitolo (che, lo ammetto, è il mio preferito!), nel mentre regalo Burrobirre e Cioccorane a tutti coloro che hanno avuto l'audacia di leggere questa storia.  
> Vi ringrazio e vi abbraccio con affetto.  
> A domenica prossima!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
